


狩猎游戏（下）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	狩猎游戏（下）

听了崔始源的话，金钟云脸涨得通红，双腿被撑着打开成M形，忍不住打着颤。他犹豫了一下没有动作，下一秒崔始源的教鞭就有技巧的抽向了他裸露的大腿内侧，疼的他眼底又聚集起一汪春水。

“要我教你么。”崔始源的声音低沉的带着性感，抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤，带起一阵战栗。

金钟云何时受过这样的委屈，但心下也知道这次怕是要自作自受了。他摇了摇头，不敢再寻求帮助，自己手撑着讲台面，张着腿尝试着用力将那个仍在他体内肆虐的小玩意挤出来。

那颗跳蛋像是活了过来，在他的体内久久不愿意离开，金钟云大口喘着气收缩着小穴，折腾了好一会儿才觉得它挪动了片刻。

这感觉着实令人感到羞耻，金钟云能够看到崔始源的眼神丝毫不偏移的落在他身上。他身上衣服在先前的刺激中已经半脱下了，而崔始源却仍是衣冠楚楚的样子。

这种强烈的对比惹得他眼泪流了出来，他小声呜咽哀求着。“帮帮我....”

他闭上了眼，试图阻止崔始源能化为实质的眼神侵略。崔始源感受到了他的不自在，听着他那点哀求，叹了口气还是好心的帮了他。他扯下了领带蒙起了金钟云含着泪水的双眼，轻轻的在他耳边说。

“为什么哭呢，云云。”

“你躺在医院的小床上，护士都看到你在哭了...”

他作为一名老师，深谙说话的艺术。语气温柔低沉的，三两下就让他的小猫咪迷茫的只能跟着他走。金钟云的脸红的仿佛能滴血，身处一片黑暗中什么都看不清，他只能跟着崔始源的话语引导，一步一步陷入对方为他精心钩织的幻境里。

“他们让你分开腿躺好，手摸着你的肚子...”崔始源的手轻轻的抚摸上小猫咪的肚皮，“那里隆起来了..”

“你是准备要生个孩子么。”他语速也慢了起来，在金钟云的耳边轻声询问。“可是你怎么会怀孕呢？”

“是你班上的数学老师让你怀孕的吗？”

“你去办公室送作业，结果他强奸了你，把他的精液一滴不漏的灌进了你年轻的肉体里，他是不是还告诉你要好好含着，一滴都不能漏出来。”

“后来他又在教室里引诱了你...一次又一次，你被操得一句话说不出来，大张着腿只能哭着求他。回家的路上，你的肚子鼓鼓的，里面都是他给你留的精液，对吗？”

“你不敢告诉别人，就这么偷偷怀孕了。”他给金钟云制造了一个近乎荒诞的淫靡场景，刺激的他的小猫咪在黑暗中真的产生了几分在医院产床上生产的错觉。

“你肚子越来越大了，快要藏不住了。”崔始源又说。

“所以你现在躺在床上，是要生了么。”

金钟云呜咽的摇了摇头，发出了小猫咪一样的喘息声。他的身体在黑暗中绷得紧张，只觉得小腹真的产生了隐隐约约的痛楚，而体内的那颗跳蛋就是他还未出生的孩子，正在他的肠道里撕裂着他的内壁，挣扎着爬出来。

他头晕目眩，不由得呻吟出声。“我..我要生了...”

“生吧，你不想给老师生个孩子吗。”崔始源的声音在不远处引诱着他。金钟云张着口极速喘息了几下，用力将体内的跳蛋往外排挤，他的手无力的扣紧了讲桌边缘，小穴一寸寸被撑开往外扩张。

在一串体液与肉体的碰撞摩挲中，那颗仍颤动着的小玩意终被挤出了体外，孤零零的滚落在地上无人问津。也在同一瞬间，金钟云干性高潮了，他后穴湿润的涌出汁液来，前端也在方才的刺激中再次射了出来。

他迷茫的瘫软了身子躺在讲台上，眼泪浸湿了领带。崔始源凑上前去解开了蒙着他眼睛的领带，在他颤抖的眼皮上落下轻轻一吻。

“这不是生出来了么。”

他的手伸进金钟云的校服里侧，捏着他那两颗硬挺的乳头，反复搓揉着，直至将他们揉的肿胀起来。崔始源甚至不由得在想，这里是否能够揉出乳汁来，毕竟他的小猫咪汁液饱满，仿佛水做的一般。

他爱不释手。

金钟云颤抖着唇好一阵才回过了神，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的只能被崔始源带着走。崔始源安抚性的亲吻了他几口，摸着他的头发将他抱了下来。随后又将他翻了个身面对着讲台。

金钟云颤抖着腿，手臂撑着讲台，后知后觉发现崔始源的惩罚还未结束，不由得发出了一声呻吟。“老师...”

他的哀求被忽略了。

崔始源俯身上去贴着他在耳边，从讲台笔筒里抽出一支笔来，塞进金钟云的手里。又拿过一张未被填写的试卷平铺在他面前。

“所有人都交作业了，为什么你还没有写呢？”

金钟云手颤抖的握不住笔，他试着写了自己的名字在试卷上，还未写完笔便从手心中滑落，掉在了地上。崔始源挑了挑眉，又抽出另一根笔慢慢塞进了他的手中。

“什么时候写完，什么时候停。”

“宝贝。”

他声音温柔，但也冰冷。手揉捏过小猫咪对着他翘起的臀部，将上面搓揉出一个又一个沾染着红意的指印。

金钟云喉咙间发出声查不可闻的哀求，他的身子敏感的在对方的碰触中几乎站立不住，只得将将靠着手臂支撑起身子。他努力睁大了眼看着题目，颤巍巍的握着笔开始做题。

他成绩优质，数学又是学的最好的学科，这份试题对他来说本不是什么难事。若是平时，他可能只用20分钟就能写完，可是眼下，竟是头晕眼花的，脑子仿佛都化成了一滩浆糊，只能感知到崔始源在自己身上的各种碰触，竟是一点都思考不了了。

他将将写到第三题就坚持不住，勾出的选项自己都看不清。随后他的臀瓣便被崔始源的教鞭狠狠抽打了一下。被鞭打的地方快感大于疼痛，心理上的羞耻感更是要将他淹没了，他腿发软，靠在崔始源身上发着颤哀求。

“老师...我错了...”

“你是错了。”崔始源手握着教鞭，将另一头圆润的棍状物在金钟云仍一开一合的穴口打磨着，浅尝截止的插入，随即又抽出，撩拨的金钟云下体一片湿滑，全是情动时带出的体液。

“这里怎么可以带这个方程进来，我课上是这么教给你的么。”

“不是...”金钟云咬着唇费力拼凑出完整的句子，“我写错了...”他手拿着笔，只觉得手心也开始出汗，下体传来的热感几乎要将他融化，他好不容易才抹去了原来的答案，填了新的上去。

他做了几个题后委屈的不行，速度也慢了下来，抽抽噎噎的算着答案。崔始源手揽着他的腰，将他的腿分的极开，教鞭有一下没一下的落在他裸露的大腿臀侧，不一会儿就将那处嫩肉全部打肿了，通红诱人的像是熟透了的石榴，果汁裹在里面荡荡漾漾的几乎欲坠。

被鞭打过得地方火辣辣的疼，烧灼的快感顺着每一道缝隙蔓延，仿佛流进了金钟云每一根血管。他的性器再一次的挺立起来，顶端吐露着透明的汁液，沾湿了他的裤子。

他一边沉溺于崔始源带给他的快感，另一边还要分离出半分理智填写试题。在这样的来回拉扯中，他终忍不住再次哭了出来，他的眼泪落在试卷上晕开了笔迹，就像被玩的一塌糊涂的他一样，模糊的一点都分不清边界了。

崔始源一直看着他的小猫咪，直到那点眼泪流出来才俯身上去亲吻他。他的手温柔的抚摸过被鞭打的红透了的臀瓣，将勃发的性器前端抵在湿滑高热的穴口。他没有进去，慢条斯理的打着转在入口，粘连起一条又一条淫靡的液体。

“做不完题目了么。”

从某种程度上来说金钟云反应还是很快的，他敏锐的从崔始源的语气中觉察出对方情绪的软化，于是顺着往上爬跟崔始源撒娇。

“做不完了....”

“老师帮我做好不好....”

他声音平日里就很性感，眼下压低了嗓子甜腻的和崔始源撒娇，更是撩拨的崔始源心痒。崔始源暗笑一声，咬着他的耳垂。“好。”

这就是这次放过他的意思了。

金钟云一直紧张提着的心才放了下来，他缓了口气，放松了身子往后去迎接崔始源挺入的性器。是他的身体早已渴求的物事，因而一待进入便饥渴难耐的吮吸着，将之吞的更为深入。崔始源的性器牢牢地插在了他的体内，随后轻车熟路的顶着他的敏感点来回操弄。

随着崔始源的动作，金钟云的眼前一片模糊，绝顶的快感自周身流淌，他发出的喘息几乎变了调。抓着讲台，瘦弱的脊背上凸起的蝴蝶骨，在崔始源一进一出的大肆侵略中像是真的能幻化成蝴蝶飞出去。

“老师...唔...慢一点...”最后所有的情欲都化成了哀求回荡在空荡的教室里。

未写完的卷子早已经皱巴巴的揉成了一团在身下，有些锋利的边缘随着他的动作来回摩挲着乳头，刺激的那两点挺立异常。

他的腰被崔始源牢牢地扣住了，崔始源就这这个姿势插得极深，肉体来回碰撞触碰到他先前被鞭打过的臀瓣，刺激的他不由自主的收缩着，几乎也让崔始源达到了顶峰。

“你吸的这么紧..是想把老师的这里夹断吗？”

金钟云被对方的责问有些吓到了，他张着小口，用力抽泣着替自己辩解。“我没有...”

“你没有么。”

崔始源拉过金钟云的两只手背到后面，将他往上拉了几分。金钟云啜泣着不敢喊疼，只能发出小声的呜咽，像一只光溜溜被提溜上岸的美人鱼一样无力的挣扎着，而崔始源就这个姿势继续大开大合的操弄着他。

他的小猫咪已经熟透了，像是拧开了滴着水的闸门，每次抽插都能带出水来。在他的反复抽插中，金钟云再一次攀上了欲望的巅峰。他的身子有些扭曲的痉挛着，多次高潮下来，射出的只剩稀薄的精液。

他累的一句话都说不出来了，崔始源仍在操他，将他翻了个身抱在怀里，介着地心引力带来的深度，往上顶着他刚刚高潮过、湿润又柔软的小穴。他靠在崔始源的肩侧，发出似嗲似怨的嘟囔，还好崔始源还算疼他，也没再折腾他，大肆抽插了一段时间后扣着他的腰射了进去。

射过之后崔始源并没有抽出来，仍将性器插在金钟云湿热的体内。像是所有雄性生物独有的圈地占有欲一样，他想让他的精液在他的小猫咪肚子里多停留一段时间，周身都打上和他有关的烙印，别人再不得染指一样。

金钟云喘息未平，靠在他身上突然笑了。“老师...我的卷子被你弄坏了...”他用眼神撇过在激烈的欢爱中被揉的皱巴巴的卷子，娇嗔的向崔始源讨赏。

少年人的脸庞明明显着稚气却带着诱人的情色意味，崔始源看着心动，不由自主的抚摸过他光滑的后背和他的小猫咪接吻，舌尖温柔的互相纠缠着诉说爱语，相互依偎抵着缠绵着。

“我办公室还有份新的，我拿给你...”他说着说着顿住了，瞥了一眼金钟云又说，“不过，我想你应该没有力气再去了。”

他的小猫咪眼神里闪过一丝狡黠，咬着唇笑的可可爱爱。

“对的，我还是下次再去拿吧...”

“撩拨你一次已经吃够本了...我得缓几天...”他说着扶着崔始源就要往地上站，结果脚尖刚碰到地上就腿软的又一次坐回了崔始源的大腿。撩拨的崔始源的性器将将又要起来，金钟云敏感的察觉到了插在体内性器的变化，恼红了脸骂他。“你是禽兽嘛！不来了..”

崔始源扶着头苦笑一声，先紧着金钟云的情绪照顾着，哪里还敢继续。听着他的话，手伸出来抱着金钟云往上提溜着，将原本牢牢插在他体内的性器拔了出来。

拔出来的时候金钟云被操的有些开的小穴里满满当当的乳白色的精液没了阻挡，一点一点的开始顺着大腿内侧流下，场面情色异常。崔始源目不转睛的看着那副美景，羞的金钟云夹紧了腿打他。

“我要洗澡！”

"好。"他点了点头算是应允了，揽过金钟云在他的面上亲了一口，满腔的爱意换成了一声低叹，“宝贝，我很爱你。”

“哼。”金钟云像是有些羞涩，脚点在地上打着圈，面上却倔强的不肯表现出一丝听到后的欢喜。

“你当然爱我，你不爱我，你还能爱谁...”

他说着伸出两只小手圈着握住崔始源的脖颈，其实并不能完全扣住，只放在上面是一个威胁意图。“老师，是我招惹了你，可是你当初没有拒绝我..日后，也别想后悔了...”

“你是，我的。”

他一边说手指收紧，只留给崔始源一丝空气能够喘息。崔始源呼吸急促了起来，在这样的致命束缚中，他仿佛看到当初他的小猫咪在放学后施着计策勾引他的画面，明明不够精明，他却仍是心甘情愿的一步一步踏入对方的陷阱里。

旁人不知他们之间的关系如何，情事中也一直是崔始源占据着主导地位，但只有他自己知道，他早已是金钟云的阶下囚，心甘情愿永世为奴。

在名为爱情的狩猎游戏中，他输的一败涂地。

他眼神温柔的望着他张牙舞爪的小猫咪，虔诚的将脖颈送至对方掌心。

“我是你的。”

“我永远只属于你。”

——end——


End file.
